


Tenshi no Hana

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: uta no prince sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: Requests can be made herehttps://akumitenshisensei.tumblr.com/





	Tenshi no Hana

Spring had finally arrived, as small sakura blossoms began peak from in between the leaves as the wind picked up

“ In today’s news, retired idol and actress Shiori will be making her debut in America today. This follows her two year management as the side manager of Starish in other news Kurosu Syo makes his release from the hospital today”

“Can you turn the radio off makes things a bit depressing around here”

The drive to the hospital had taken about five minutes and from the moment she had sat in the car, news announcement after news announcement had began being played. Between Syo being hospitalized on the set of her own film to the announcement of her debut things had been going one after another leaving her in a mess that she could barely keep her focus on.

The minutes had finally passed as she arrived at the hospital and smiled as she managed to lift up the bouquet of flowers (Ai approved) the box of assorted sweets (Thoroughly checked for an additional stuff by Natsuki) and what seemed to be a herbal wrap (“It should help out with any pain he’s feeling but he’s in a great place and has the best staff looking after him” Tokiya had said) The stuff wasn’t that heavy but she wobbled under the weight of the gifts as well as her stubbed heels

“Need some help?”

She peered from behind the bouquet and smiled softly. Kaoru was grinning dressed head to toe and what seemed to be a Doctor’s uniform though judging by the bright pink tie that hid under his collar he was mostly wearing it for show.

“How’s he doing?”

“Frustrated as hell and thinking that him being the hospital and missing his chance to finish the movie with Hyugga sensei but he’s ready to go.”

He jutted his finger towards Syo who was leaning against his crutches. Head to toe dressed in his signature style he was the splitting image of his twin brother..though the height difference was more apparent.

“Are you sure you should be walking around Syo?. I mean you did just get out the hospital”

“I’m fine it was basic overworking stress that comes with being an idol. So how was the movie, did you finish it, Was Hyugga sensei as amazing as always..how’s your new song going. Natsuki sent me a demo and it was so cool”

Kaoru clearly having enough of his brothers antics walked up behind him and gently slapped him on the back of his head causing him to wobble a little bit on his crutches. Syo glared at his brother and sighed as he released his crutches walking towards Shiori and smiling.

“I know you are in a hurry to get back to the others but can we make a quick stop somewhere”

“We really need to get moving..I mean you did just drop the only pair of crutches…oh..I see..”

The reason she wore the short stubby heels and the dress hit her in the head and she sighed..pulling her ashen hair out of the ponytail and smiling down at him.

“Come on then and don’t complain about this not being manly enough for you or I am really going to be mad”

Her tone was lighthearted and soft as she managed to lift him up, his arms hanging around her shoulder. And smiled as she waved at Kaoru gesturing for him to send the flowers ahead of him.

“Sorry I’m not being a manly star today but it was more of Kaoru idea for us to take the long route back. Give us sometime to talk things over. I guess…”

“ I know things are kinda halfhearted right now but I’m sure things are going to work out. My debut isn’t scheduled for about two weeks and I can always call and text you as much as I can..I mean Starish has their tour in the US in a couple months so it’s not like we are going to be apart for good. Look I’ll make sure AI gets ahold me..he’s good with computers and stuff”

She was rambling at this point trying to keep herself distracted. The streets were crowded with different people going to the festivals or shopping and it almost seemed like no one recognized them and why would they..Shiori dressed in a school girls uniform with small sakura blossoms in her hair and Syo dressed in loose fitting clothing and his hair sticking up.

“Come on I know all that but…its still upsetting. I mean this was going to be our last film shoot together for almost a year and I had to mess up trying to prove I was a man”

“Is that such a bad thing…honestly if you hadn’t done that I would have worried about you..I know you as a complete and utter headstrong man who would do anything to prove your feelings to someone.”

They had reached a hillside surrounded by sakura trees and she smiled as very carefully placed on his feet and grinned, reaching into the bag she had slung over her shoulder and pulled out a black hat with a white ribbon and placed it on his head..removing one of the sakura blossoms pins from her hair and pinning it to the top of his hat.

“First love is just like a sakura tree..growing strong and ever changing.”

Syo surprised and shocked expression made her smile even more as she sat down next to him.

“Come on you really think something as awesome as our relationship is going to change just because I have to become a little more awesomer than you”

She smirked but blinked as Syo stood up and grabbed her hand pulling her to the edge of the cliffside as the wind picked up, nearly knocking her off her feet. She blinked as Syo burst into a wide grin and jumped so they were both rolling down the mountain laughing and giggling like a pair of kids

“Your crazy.”

They landed on their backs laughing as they glanced up at the sky seeing the clouds slowly pass over.

“I guess you are right but you are equally crazy for falling in love with someone like me…I mean loving my songs and all!”

Shiori propped herself and moved over so she was on top of Syo smiling as she leaned down and pressed a warm kiss against his lips.

“I think I’m more in love than just your songs

.. Listen if your ever lost and looking for a path..just let the sakura surround you.”

She blinked as she looked up seeing the sakura had come into full bloom fluttering around them in a strange magic. She let out a laugh as she reached her hand out to Syo and pulled him to his feet, laughing as she held him close


End file.
